Kakuna
Kakuna (Japanese: コクーン Kokuun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kakuna is an insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a yellow chrysalis. As a chrysalis, the interior of Kakuna's very hard shell is unseen, with no limbs or other features being shown. Only Kakuna's eyes, jet black in color, are visible on the shell, which are somewhat large in proportion to its body. In [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue Versions]], Kakuna had arm-like limbs, which were never seen afterwards. Natural abilities All Kakuna have the ability Shed Skin, which allows for a 1/3 chance that a status effect will be dropped each turn. As Kakuna are inside of a shell, they have little or no movement and almost no offensive capabilities. As a defensive measure, they can harden their shells against an attacker and may even be able to use Poison Sting. Evolution Kakuna evolves from Weedle as of level 7 and evolves into Beedrill at level 10. Game info Locations |redblue = Route 24(Red only) Viridian Forest, 25 |rbrarity = Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue) |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver) |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31 |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 24, 25 |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Eterna Forest |dprarity = Dongle (LeafGreen) |platinum = Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Dongle (LeafGreen) |heartgoldsoulsilver = National Park, Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, 30, 31, Ilex Forest, Headbutt trees, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Route 12 (Black only) Trade (White only) |black2white2 = Evolve Weedle (Black 2 only) Trade (White 2 only) |b2w2rarity = None |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Santalune Forest |xyrarity = Unknown |omegarubyalphasapphire=Safari Zone |orasrarity = |let'sgo,pikachu!|sunmoon=Trade from Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |smrarity=None |ultrasunultramoon = Evolve Weedle |usumrarity = None |letsgopikachueevee =Viridian Forest |lgperarity = Common |swordshield=Trade |swshrarity=None}} Spin-off game locations |Snap = Tunnel |Trozei = Secret Storage 5, 15, Endless Level 14, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Joyous Tower (9-13F) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (8-12F) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Haunted Zone}} Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Egg moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |rbspr = RB 014 front.png |yspr = Y 014 front.png |grnspr = GR 014 front.png |Iback = Kakuna(GenI)Back.png |gldspr = G 014 front.png |slvspr = S 014 front.png |cryspr = C 014 front.gif |IIback = Kakuna(GenII)Back.png |gldsprs = Kakuna(G)ShinySprite.png |slvsprs = Kakuna(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Kakuna©ShinySprite.gif |IIbacks = Kakuna(GenII)BackShiny.png |rbysapspr = RS 014 front.png |emeraldspr = E 014 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 014 front.png |IIIback = Kakuna(GenIII)Back.png |rbysapsprs = Kakuna(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Kakuna(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs = Kakuna(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = Kakuna(GenIII)ShinyBack.png |dpspr = DP 014 front.png |ptspr = DP 014 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 014 front.png |IVback = Kakuna(GenIV)Back.png |dpsprs = Kakuna(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Kakuna(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs = Kakuna(HGSS)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks = Kakuna(GenIV)ShinyBack.png |bwspr = Kakuna BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Kakuna BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kakuna BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Kakuna BW.gif |Vback = Kakuna BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Kakuna BW Back.gif |xyspr = Kakuna XY.gif |xysprs = Kakuna XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr = Kakuna XY.gif |orassprs = Kakuna XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Kakuna XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Kakuna XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |pogo = Kakuna-GO.png}} Appearances Anime Kakuna first appeared in the anime series in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where they were being protected by their evolved form, Beedrill. Kakuna have made various minor appearances throughout the series in a similar fashion to that of their debut appearance. Though many of them seen evolving into Beedrill. * Bugsy's Kakuna Trivia * Kakuna, along with Metapod, Silcoon, and Cascoon are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** Consistently all of them can only use Harden when caught in wild. * Despite its mouth not being outside, it can still learn Bug Bite via the Move Tutor in Pokémon Platinum. * Kokoon was the original prototype name for Kakuna. * Kakuna seems to have a shape that resembles a necktie under its head. * Based on the first episode featuring Kakuna (Challenge of the Samurai), Kakuna may be colorblind- explaining why someone confused Metapod for another Kakuna. Etymology Kakuna's English and Japanese names are based on the word "cocoon", though the English name is more of a distorted version of the word. This applies for the species of Kakuna being a cocoon. Gallery 014Kakuna_OS_anime.png 014Kakuna_AG_anime.png 014Kakuna_Dream.png 014Kakuna_Pokemon_Stadium.png 014Kakuna_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 014Kakuna Pokémon HOME.png Kakuna-GO.png Kakuna GO Shiny.png ca:Kakuna pl:Kakuna ru:Какуна uk:Какуна it:Kakuna pt-br:Kakuna de:Kokuna Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon